(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a system and method for emergency service using telematics which enables emergency service to be requested anywhere at the time of occurrence of an emergency situation by extending emergency service coverage of the telematics using a TV white space (TVWS).
(b) Description of the Related Art
Telematics is a vehicle wireless Internet service in which a vehicle is combined with wireless communication, and which may allow a driver to remotely diagnose a vehicle through a wireless network, to use various types of information such as traffic and life information and emergency recovery using a terminal in which a wireless modem is equipped, and to transmit a telephone message, exchange e-mail, and download an audio book within the vehicle.
A telematics terminal which supports the telematics services recognizes situations when a driver manually inputs an SOS switch or an air bag is deployed due to a vehicle collision and attempts to connect a telephone to a telematics center. When the telephone connects to the telematics center, the driver informs an operator of the telematics center of a current position, an accident occurrence situation and the like, and therefore may rapidly process emergency situations such as a vehicle accident.
Since the telematics terminal according to the related art uses mobile communication to provide communications with the telematics center, when the telematics terminal is out of a service area of a mobile communication base station, the telematics terminal may not use emergency services.
Further, the related art may use a satellite service, a radio service or the like to replace a mobile communication service area; however, there is a need for paid subscription to use these services.